Lodestar
Lodestar is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Biosovortian from an unknown planet. Appearance Lodestar has a magnetically floating metal head which levitates in an arch between his shoulders, however, it is still bonded to his body as wherever his head goes, his body follows as shown in Video Games. He has crab-like claws for hands and his body is mainly black with yellow feet, hands, shoulders, and chest. His mouth rarely moves, even when he's talking. In Omniverse, Lodestar has a yellow eyebrow-like crest on his forehead, and his head is now more skull-shaped. He also has lines beneath his mouth and his mouth now moves when he talks. The white glow around his head is now green. The yellow from his feet go up to his thighs. His shoulders are bigger and the yellow stripes by his chest are shorter. Lodestar wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix/Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Lodestar Rex.png|16 year old Lodestar in Heroes United Powers and Abilities RtF (229).png|Magnetokinesis lodestar protect.png|Force Field Lodestar regenerating.png|Regeneration Lodestar is able to project magnetic fields that are capable of overloading electrical circuits and can attract magnetic materials. He can also emit magnetic pulses that allows him to magnetize any ferromagnetic metals (iron, nickel, cobalt, and gallium). His magnetic pulses in Alien Force/'Ultimate Alien' are white, but green in Omnivores. 'Lodestar can generate a green magnetic force field that protects him from most ballistic attacks. As seen in ''Ultimate Aggregor, he can regenerate if he is destroyed, pulling his shattered pieces back together. He can levitate and fly. Lodestar possesses enhanced strength, as shown when battling the Stalker in Video Games. Weaknesses His head can be knocked away from his body, leaving it helpless and unable to reconnect with the head. This was first shown in Night of the Living Nightmare. His powers are useless to nonmetallic objects. History |-|Alien Force = ;Ben *In War of the Worlds: Part 2, Lodestar was unlocked on-screen but transformed into off-screen. *Lodestar made his first appearance in Simple. Lodestar defeated some battlers. *In Busy Box, Lodestar ripped open the Naljian Destructor. *In Primus, Lodestar fought a red Techadon. *In Vendetta, Lodestar battled Ragnarok. ;Bioids *In The Final Battle: Part 2, Lodestar was used by the Bioids. |-|Ultimate Alien = ;Ben *In Duped, Lodestar defeated Urian. *In Video Games, Lodestar was defeated by the Stalker. *In Ultimate Aggregor, Lodestar defeated Aggrebots and was destroyed by Aggregor's Ship exploding, but survived and regenerated. *In Absolute Power: Part 1, Lodestar violently attacked some Forever Knights. *In Girl Trouble, Lodestar battled some of Computron's Minions. *In The Purge, Lodestar fought a Dragon Robot. ;Dream *In Night of the Living Nightmare, Lodestar prepared to battle Aggregor. Later, Lodestar was seen confronting Albedo. |-|Specials= ;Ben *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, Lodestar battled Rex. |-|Omniverse = ;Ben *In The More Things Change: Part 1, Lodestar stops Zombozo from stealing a brain from the brain bank. *In Return to Forever, Lodestar battled against the Forever Knights, and saved Jimmy. *In A New Dawn, Lodestar appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. Appearances |-|Ben 10: Alien Force = ;Ben *''Simple'' (first appearance; selected alien was Humungousaur) *''Busy Box'' (selected alien was Humungousaur) *''Primus'' *''Vendetta'' ;Bioids *''The Final Battle: Part 2'' |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien= ;Ben *''Duped'' (first re-appearance) *''Video Games'' *''Ultimate Aggregor'' *''Absolute Power: Part 1'' *''Girl Trouble'' *''The Purge'' ;Dream *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (x2) |-|Specials= ;Ben *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' |-|Ben 10: Omniverse= ;Ben *''The More Things Change: Part 1'' (first re-appearance) *''Return to Forever'' *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) Video Games Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex *Lodestar is a playable alien character in the Rise of Hex. Naming and Translations Etymology Lodestar's name comes from lodestone, a naturally magnetized piece of the mineral called magnetite. Trivia *Lodestar's species was revealed in Vendetta by Ragnarok. *Lodestar is the first alien used by 16-year old Ben in '''Omniverse. *Lodestar appears to have a mouth but, with the exception of errors, it never opens. In Omniverse, though, his mouth now moves when he talks. *Lodestar is the main alien on the video game Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex. *In the code nano section on the FusionFall website, a picture of Lodestar's head can be seen. Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Transformations Category:Male Aliens Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Albedo's Aliens Category:Males